<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different....Just A Little by CandyCotton1212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279655">Different....Just A Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCotton1212/pseuds/CandyCotton1212'>CandyCotton1212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCotton1212/pseuds/CandyCotton1212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of fics written about a HC I made recently about Sasha being MtF trans! Plus how the struggles that come with it could influence her character/ actions within the show and overall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different....Just A Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha had always been…...different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Different from the other people that she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For as long as the second grader could remember, she’d always felt different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her parents called her name, it felt like they weren’t actually calling her,but someone else,even thought it was her name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again…..the name they called her was a name she’d cast off long ago, and she didn’t have the courage to tell them the name she’d chosen for herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she went to school, she felt….uncomfortable in her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t just her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her skin too. </p>
<p>It felt….like she was in the wrong body. Like this was someone else’s skin on her bones.When she looked in the mirror, she  saw someone else’s face, not hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all felt so wrong!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> If only she could peel her skin off, like a band aid, and give it to it’s real owner, then find her own skin to put on so she could finally cease feeling so uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only she could tell someone, anyone, how she felt, and have them give her an answer that would cure everything and rid her of this constant state of discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well….she’d told one person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had known her since kindergarten-they’d held hands every day when they walked to the playground,and swapped lunches,and whenever Sasha went over to her house, Anne let Sasha play dress up with her and try on her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was during one such game of dress up that Sasha had realized just what was up with her.<br/>
She’d told Anne,feeling confused  and afraid, and Anne had just simply given her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Its okay Sean! If you don’t wanna be a boy anymore,then you can be a girl!! Nothings wrong!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha had been so….happy…..Anne had accepted her fully, and she even helped her come up with her name.</p>
<p>Sasha, after a warrior princess from a video game  Anne played a lot on the gameboy she’d gotten for her last birthday.</p>
<p>She felt so...safe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the feeling of safety and security ended when she got home and  told her mom about what she’d discovered about herself as her mom  combed her hair out in front of her dressing table and mirror.</p>
<p>“So...now that I’m a girl...can I borrow your makeup? I don’t look pretty enough…” </p>
<p>Her mother said nothing.</p>
<p>She didn’t even look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d put her comb down, then grabbed a heavy wooden hairbrush off the dressing table. She stood over Sasha, lifting her chin up so she could look at her….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were icy cold, full of disgust as she raised the brush and brought it down hard on Sasha’s skull.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha fell to the ground, holding her head and wailing in pain.</p>
<p>“Listen. Here.” Her mother had said, voice like a gust of cold air.“ No son of mine is going to be wearing makeup, making a fool of himself, acting queer and tarnishing...not just that….RUINING...DIRTYING our name because they think theyre a girl...Youre not a girl….Youre a boy, and nothing else, understood? No son of mine is going to grow up to be a queer.Now get up! And wipe your eyes...boys don't cry.” </p>
<p>Sasha felt like someone had just stabbed her with a thousand iced swords.</p>
<p>The emotional pain, accompanied with the throbbing pain in her skull…..It make her feel like crawling into a shell….like the turtle she’d seen at the pet store once….and just hide. Hide away and never look outside again.</p>
<p>She slowly got up, dragging herself into her room, shutting the door and crawling under the covers.</p>
<p>She felt….a whole new kind of pain. A whole new kind of sadness.A whole new kind of fear. </p>
<p>Was…..was what she felt wrong?</p>
<p>Was she…..was he….but no….not he…..he felt wrong...he felt like somebody else……</p>
<p>What was wrong with them???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha had been pretty quiet after that…..Afraid to even open her mouth. </p>
<p>Afraid of getting hurt again.</p>
<p> Afraid of being hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Anne had noticed how unusually silent she’d been,and had asked about it one day during recess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha had refused to talk about it, but Anne had been stern and had pushed her till she gave in and agreed to tell her. </p>
<p>She had mumbled it at first...then spoke it….then had started crying, shakily recounting the painful things that her mother had told her, how awful and cold and hurt she’d felt since then.</p>
<p>Anne hadn’t judged her at all, she’d just listened patiently, rubbed her back, then wiped her tears away with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Just cuz your mom doesn’t think you're a girl doesn't mean you aren't one.” She’d said. </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“So what if she doesn’t think you're a girl!  I think you are!” </p>
<p>She’d smiled at her, holding her hands, making Sasha feel warm and safe, first time she’d ever felt that way, if she was being honest with herself.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to people who tell you you’re not who you know you are.Just listen to me, and all your friends who care about you and will make sure you know that you’re a real girl, no matter what!” </p>
<p>Sasha was at a loss for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d hugged Anne tightly, trying not to dissolve into tears again.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Sash….Hey, we can go over to my house after school, play dress up….Wanna do that? My mom gave me one of her old eyeshadow palettes and my gramma got me some lip gloss, maybe we can give each other make overs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasha thought.Make overs? Doing girl stuff? And it wasn’t like her mom really cared where she was...as long as she was home for dinner…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…..” She said, smiling. She….she was so glad she had Anne in her life. So glad to have a friend who was going to be there for her and help her through what she was going through</p>
<p>Anne...made her feel like it was okay to be her.</p>
<p>Like it was okay to be Sasha Waybright, and not Sean Waybright...whoever he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe one day, with Anne by her side, she could….come out…..tell the world who she was and actually BE who she was. Grow her hair out long, wear skirts, just be the girl she knew she was. </p>
<p>In time…..In time she would….she knew she would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just needed time….and Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>